Little Did She Know
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Set for 4X10: Kate and Juliets conversatio, Kate admits more than she should ahve and Jack hears it all. And when she is not afraid for the first time in awhile she should be because very bad things are about to happen: Jate, Mention of Skate, R


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is what I think Juliet should have said in the tent when she was telling Kate that Jack kissed her in 4X10: Something Nice Back Home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She says you can go back in there." Bernard said walking away.

Kate nodded and got up walking towards the tent. She went in to see Juliet cutting the stitches.

"Hey, how is he?" She asked.

"He's going to be fine."

"Thank God." Kate replied.

They were silent for awhile. Kate just watched Juliet finish up. "He kissed me." She said quietly.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Jack, he kissed me, when you were coming back from the jungle, he kissed me."

"Oh." Kate said looking at Jack tears in her eyes.

"But it wasn't for me." She paused as though she was trying to figure out who was for. "It was for Jack. He did it for him. He wanted to prove something."

"Prove what?" Kate asked a single tear streaming down her face.

"Prove that he doesn't love someone else." Juliet pulled his shirt down and looked up at Kate.

Kate started to cry harder. "I know I ruined it." She whispered.

"No Kate you didn't. Because when he kissed me I knew that he only proved himself wrong and he felt guilty. You should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him." Juliet smiled.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that I'll hurt him, like I've hurt him so many times before."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea how much I've hurt him. Like there was this case it had guns in it, and I tried to convince him that all that was in it was the guns and money, but there was this toy plane."

"Tom Brennan's toy plane?" She asked. Kate looked up at her.

"Yeah. You know about him?"

"They have your guys' tape record from the time capsule. And I know the name of the officer that killed him. He was sentenced three years in jail for killing a hostage."

"He wasn't a hostage, he just wouldn't get out of the damn car. I told him over and over, but he refused to leave." She said.

"I know Kate."

"But I told Jack that it was nothing and I knew I hurt him when I lied. And then when they went after Michael he told me to stay behind."

"Yes I know I was there I brought you out."

Kate nodded. "And then when I kissed him."

"You kissed him?"

"Yes. I… I kissed him and I was so, horrified and I ran because I was afraid."

"Why?"

"Because I felt safe for once, and I am not used to feeling safe. I mean growing up with Wayne."

"Kate to tell you the truth I think you did the right thing."

"What?"

"You saved your mom by killing Wayne and that was a very heroic thing."

"Try telling my mom that."

Juliet nodded. "So you do love him?"

"More than anything."

"I…I know. Listen soon, very soon I'm going to have to go save Ben and when that happens Jack won't trust me anymore and I need you to make sure he doesn't kill John, or Hurley."

"Why would he kill Hurley?" Kate's face was soaked.

"I just told you what Ben told me to tell you."

Kate nodded. "Okay. I promise."

Juliet smiled and looked at Jack. "I know you've been awake since I started sewing you up Jack. It was kind of obvious when your breathing was normal again." She looked back at Kate and smiled. "There now you don't have to admit it to him." With that she left.

Kate was backing away as Jack opened his eyes. "Don't. Please Don't leave me."

"Jack." She whispered. "Jack…I"

"Come here." He whispered softly.

Kate shook her head. "Jack."

"Kate, for once don't be afraid and please just come and look me in the eye."

Kate walked towards Jack and was right beside him. He smiled. "How is it you can seem to brave when you just admitted that you are always afraid."

Kate shrugged. "I'm only afraid of difference."

"Is love a difference?"

"No."

"Good because I sure as hell would want to scare you." Kate smiled.

"I love you Jack." She whispered with a half smile.

"Kate you have no idea." Kate slowly went down and kissed Jack thinking that for once they would be alright. That everyone on that island was going to live, that they would be rescued. Little did she know a few miles into the jungle Claire was chasing after her ghost father leaving her baby at the bottom of a tree in the middle of the jungle, dooming them all. She also didn't know that Charlotte had agreed to get Sun off the island, had John, Ben and Hurley were on there way to the man who runs the island, people have died, a lot of them. Also not knowing that when they get off the island Jack is going to wake her up in the middle of the night and ask her to marry him and then a few days later she attempts to save Sawyer and refuses to tell Jack that she still loves him so much more than she ever loved Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So yeah…just a short Jate and Skate mentions one-shot please read and review


End file.
